They Belong To Us
by madameHunterr
Summary: Connor eliminated the Colonial Rite of the Templar Cross…but this story is not yet over. Sequel to 'She Belongs With Me'. [Warning: contains violence, language and sexuality]


**Author's Note: Hello there! Welcome to the first chapter of my new story, They Belong To Us, which is the sequel to my other story, 'She Belongs With Me'. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do so before reading this; it will help everything make much more sense. :P **

**I will be trying my best to make Connor's culture integrate in their lives in this story, so there will be Mohawk words and phrases here and there (translations will be next to them in brackets). **

**Note: this story takes place at least ten years later from She Belongs With Me. Liberty and Mae-Lynne are now fifteen years of age. **

**I should probably stop babbling and let you get on to reading the story. I hope you enjoy. :) **

_**I want to thank assassinmpb, who is the inspiration behind Mae-Lynne's playful personality and whom Mae-Lynne is dedicated to; as well as helping with ideas throughout the story.**_

* * *

><p>"Mae-Lynne!" Connor yelled after spitting his coffee out.<p>

"Yes, father?" Mae-Lynne answered innocently from the kitchen.

"Why do you keep doing this?!" he asked, referring to his coffee.

"Doing what, father?" she smiled.

"You switched the sugar with the salt again!"

"Father, understand that I am but a young girl and I am having fun."

"Well have fun elsewhere! Stay out of the kitchen!"

"Don't speak to our daughter like that." Milary spoke softly with encouragement in her tone.

"She's creating chaos in my home."

"She's young, leave her be." Milary said simply and then turned to her daughter, "Mae, go outside and join your sister. She is tending to the horses in the stables."

"Yes, Ista (mother)."

Mae-Lynne exited the manor through the back door and ran out to the stables to see Liberty tending to her horse, Shadow.

Shadow was a beautiful horse. She was pure black, like the night sky with the lack of stars. Shadow was a very cautious horse. She was also aggressive toward other people. Nobody but Liberty could mount her. She was very, very intelligent as well; and of all the horses, she had the most speed. Liberty made the effort of also silencing the click-clacking of the hoofs on the horse more by padding it down with softened, layered leather after the the horseshoes were in place.  
>Mae-Lynne grabbed the brush and dipped it in the bucket of soapy water and began washing her own horse, Peppercorn.<p>

Peppercorn was a trouble maker, just like his owner. He was quite mischievous and preferred to play rather than listen to what he was told to do. Nonetheless, like every horse, he was beautiful. He was grey and had black spots all over him and closer to his hoofs were black as well. His mane and tail were also black. Peppercorn suited him very well for a name.

The horse neighed and wanted to get a little rowdy when it came to Mae-Lynne scrubbing around his hoofs but he eventually calmed down.

"Liberty and Mae-Lynne!" the girls heard and turned to see their father standing there.

"Yes, Raké:ni? (Father)" Liberty answered.

"Groom Ista and I's horses as well, niá:wen (thank you)."

"Yes, Raké:ni." Liberty answered.

Mae-Lynne looked at her sister a little irritated for agreeing to their father's request.

"What?" Liberty asked.  
>"I don't want to groom their horses, I wanted to go and accompany Hunter."<p>

"Do you have feelings for Hunter?"

"NO!" she exclaimed, "He and I had made plans to go hunting."

"I do not believe you." Liberty said as she moved on to tend to her father's horse, Achilles.

"We grew up with Hunter, he is like…like…"

"Like…?"

"Like…a brother. There. He's like a brother!"

"Uh…no. He's not. You two have something going on. Don't think I haven't noticed." Liberty said with a subtle smile.

"That's not funny. Keep out of my business."

"So you two do have something going on!" Liberty said, pointing as if accusing her sister.

"You're not serious…I can't believe you. Libby! That is not cool!"

"I didn't say it was, did I?" she smiled.

"Alright then. Well I'm off, have fun doing this by yourself." Mae-Lynne said, moving her hands around to show her sister the work she was leaving her to do on her own.

"Have fun with Hunter!" Liberty laughed and Mae-Lynne growled a bit.

She went off to meet Hunter, who was waiting in their 'special' place.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?" Hunter asked Mae-Lynne.<p>

"Liberty was being…herself." Mae-Lynne answered as she kissed Hunter.

"I see." he said as she pulled away from the kiss.

"So, why did you ask to meet me yesterday?" Mae-Lynne asked.

"Because I wanted to see you. Is that so wrong?"

"No, it was just a simple question, Hunter. That is all." she said.

"What is on your mind?" He asked her.

"Well…we're always meeting when you want to, but when I want to meet, you don't have time for me."

"I do have time for you, I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yes, but you're not getting the point of what I'm saying, Hunter."

"What are you saying, then?"

"Why is it that we only get together when you're ready to?" she asked simply.

"Because I have a life and I'm busy." Hunter explained.

"So, you're saying that I don't have a life?"

"You stay at home, do you not?"

"You know otherwise, Hunter. Don't be an ass."

"Are you seriously calling me an ass?"

"You aren't who you used to be."

"Neither are you."

"People change."

"Well there, you said it yourself, 'people change'."

"So what?"

"What the hell do you want from me, Mae?"

"I want you to pay attention to me. Seek me out, not having it that it's always I who must search you out."

"I thought that was how you wanted it, seeing what you do for a living."

"You are always blameless."

"I am not always blameless." Hunter defended.

"Don't pretend to be a victim."

"Alright, Mae, tell me exactly what it is that you want from me."

"I literally just told you what I wanted. Have my words escaped your mind that quickly?"

"You want me to search for you like a lost pup."

"Forget it."

"Make up your damn mind."

"It's me or nothing, Hunter. It's always when you are wanting to spend time that we do and even then I have to seek you. What kind of relationship is this? How am I supposed to deal with that?"

"Just deal with it."

"Are you serious? Why are you being like this, Hunter? Have you lost feelings for me?"

"No I haven't, actually. I love you."

Mae-Lynne was a bit shocked to hear those words between them for the first time since they started sneaking around the homestead. She didn't let her emotions show, however. She just walked away, back to her home.

* * *

><p>Liberty was sitting on her bed, reading a book when she heard the door of her sister's room slam. She got up and opened her door, looking in the hallway for a brief second before walking on to open her sisters door. In there, she saw Mae-Lynne standing by the window.<br>"Mae?"

"What?"

"Is something the matter?" she asked, a bit worried. Normally it was Mae-Lynne who was the cheery one and talking most things with a light heart, but she could feel her sister's uneasy demeanour this afternoon.

"He said it."

"He said…what?"

"He told me that he loved me."

"Should you not be happy about such a thing?"

"It is I who does not love him, Libby."

"What is your reason?"

"He and I are in each other's company only when he wants it. Even then, I have to find him. Whenever I try to spend time with him, if it's not at his convenience, it won't happen. Yet, he assumes simply because of what we do that—"

Mae-Lynne was cut off by the sound of knocking on her door.

"Yes?" she and Liberty answered.

"Are you appropriate?" they heard their father's voice.

"Yes." Mae-Lynne answered.

Connor opened the door, peeping in, "Amber wanted to know if you two would be okay with supper being a bit early today."

"Yes." "That is fine." the girls answered.

"Alright." he said, but before closing the door, looked back at them, "are you two alright?"

"Yes, Raké:ni." "Yes, father." they both answered.

Connor nodded and shut the door. The girls stayed silent for a while before looking at each other.

"Continue what you were saying, Mae." Liberty gestured.

"What was I saying? Oh, right! Well, he instantly comes to the conclusion that because of what we do, I am fine and will always be busy, unless I am here and have no tasks. Then, he assumes that I have no life and it is why I try to find him whenever possible."

"That does sound rather unfair."

"It is!"

"Well, I honestly am not sure of what to make of this situation, Mae. I suppose you should follow what you know is right."

"That is such a hard thing to do."

"I'm sure it is, but you must. I'm here if you want to talk more, alright?"

"Alright, thank you, Libby." she said, smiling and hugging her sister.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. I'm very excited to be writing a sequel to my story. ^_^<br>**

**If you you want to say anything, please feel free to either message me or leave a review. :) Thanks.  
><strong>

**Until next time, peace be upon you. **

≺) [¯`∙._.∙´¯`∙.∙ɱɑɗɑɱɛҢʊϰʈɘгг∙.∙´¯`∙._.∙´¯]


End file.
